Denial
by ChicCuteness
Summary: My first songfic be nice! RXR! NxM!


Discalimer: I do not own this song Denial by the Sugababes and I do not own Gakuen Alice.

_Italic font is the song._

**Bold font is Natsume's POV.**

Normal is Mikan's POV.

_Telepathic beautiful creature  
Understanding all of my weakness  
Patient, loving, knowing you'd reach it  
_

He knew my weaknesses and I knew I could always count on him. I knew I'd always irritate him but he always be patient with my problems and help me out no matter what it cost him. ALWAYS.

**She was my only weakness and always could see through my constant mask. Even though I bullied and mocked her she still helped me and persisted on making me smile no matter what. ALWAYS.**

_Cynical and hurt was just me  
You were never supposed to be  
Part of what I would call amazing  
Took so long to finally see  
_

I couldn't ever admit to myself I loved him because I was scared I'd get hurt. I was scared that he would reject me and it would ruin the relationship we had.

**I knew I loved her but I pushed her away because I thought I was scared she'd get hurt because of me but really I was scared she didn't love me back and leave me. I was scared she'd go and throw away our relationship and leave me to the darkness again.**

_How can a flower bloom  
Just over a day?  
And at night  
_

How can he be cold hearted and mean at one time and softhearted and vulnerable at another?

**How can she be so dense and stupid at one moment when at the other she gets wise and knowing about how I feel?**

_You gotta let the water drain in  
_

I just had to admit it. I was in love with HIM.

**I just had to admit it. I was in love with HER.**

_I didn't wanna fall in love with you  
I didn't wanna know the things I knew  
It wasn't till I looked into the mirror  
Denial  
_

I knew I was in denial and I couldn't help it. When I gazed into your unique, ruby, tantalizing eyes and saw my reflection through them, I found out that I was completely and utterly in denial.

**I looked at your glittering, chocolate brown eyes and I knew they reflected happiness and it was in that happiness that came your smile. I knew through my reflection that I was in denial.**

_I didn't wanna fall in love with you  
I didn't wanna know the things I knew  
It wasn't till I looked into the mirror  
Denial_

I didn't want to fall in love with you. It just happened. The way you never gave out any feelings drew me near you. It intrigued me at the way you kept that expressionless face and never cared to show your smile. I just knew that I had to rescue you.

**I didn't want to fall in love with you. It just happened. The way you'd smile like nothing was wrong when something really was, you just didn't let anything bring you down. It was amazed at how you could be so care free while knowing that you were in danger and still keeping that amazing smile on even in the worst of times. I knew that you were in danger so I tried to push you away so that you would stay away from this cursed darkness, but you didn't through your never-ending stubbornness, after that I was almost relieved but I knew one thing. I had to protect you.**

_I see the way the wind blows_

_Like open minds for us  
No complicated barriers  
To hold us back_

When I'm with you I feel safe like bad things would never come near. I felt useful with you because I felt that I needed to cure your already shattered heart, which had so many pieces to put together. I felt like we understood each other and no secret could escape our minds.

**When I'm with you I feel like my ice heart melts with your warmth. You're the only one who had surpassed even Ruka in coming near to me and understanding me in my time of need. I felt like nothing could escape through our minds that came in between us.**

_I didn't wanna fall in love with you  
I didn't wanna know the things I knew  
It wasn't till I looked into the mirror  
Denial  
_

I had to admit it to you in the end.

**I had to admit to you in the end.**

_  
I didn't wanna fall in love with you  
I didn't wanna know the things I knew  
It wasn't till I looked into the mirror  
Denial  
_

When you said you loved me I was so surprised.

**When you said you loved me I was so surprised.**

_  
I didn't wanna fall in love with you  
I didn't wanna know the things I knew  
It wasn't till I looked into the mirror  
Denial _

I knew that we'd be together forever and ours was rare love. It was true love that bound us together.

**I knew I'd protect her with every last breath I had in me. I thought this as I sealed our love with a kiss.**


End file.
